Banshee State of Mind
by thugzangelz
Summary: 30 day OTP fic challange based around the relationship of Lydia Martin and Jordan Parrish. These are all one shots throughout various points in their relationship although it's not in time chronology.
1. Holding Hands

**A/N I originally posted this elsewhere but the site isn't working right so I'm posting it here too just so I can link people to it. It's the 30 day OTP challenge. **

The first time Deputy Parrish held my hand, he did it without thinking. He wasn't trying to romance me or comfort me in any kind of way, he wasn't even trying to lead me somewhere. In fact, I think he would have preferred I didn't follow him through the secret passageway into the hidden freezer. He held my hand so he knew exactly where I was, so he knew I wasn't wandering off and finding dead bodies on my own. He held my hand to make sure I stayed behind him, out of immediate danger.

I think it was the police officer in him acting unconsciously. His need to protect people was so profound that he put himself between danger and other people without even thinking about it. He barely knew me at the time. I had seen him once before when I was picking up Stiles from the police station, and yet here he was, ready to jump in to a potentially dangerous situation, protecting me.

The second time he held my hand, he was trying to comfort me. In the span of an hour, I had been tasered, I had heard my Grandma being murdered, I'd nearly been murdered myself, I'd seen a nurse shot to death, inches away from me and I had found out that Meredith, the person who I thought I had pushed to suicide, was alive and trying to kill us all.

He had put Meredith in cuffs, released Stiles and I from the chains, called in the situation at the station and called for an ambulance. Stiles was still trying to come to terms with everything, grilling Meredith for her motive before the police come to take her into confinement until they questioned her themselves.

I couldn't move though. I sat pressed against the scaffolding, replaying the recording in my head. Another person had been ripped out of my life due to supernaturals, only this time; I didn't even know it at the time. My grandma might have been alive if it wasn't for that son of a bitch nurse who got sick joy out of killing. Even in her last moments, she was thinking about me, trying to protect me. Just like Allison. Just like Aiden.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by two warm hand grabbing my own from my lap. I looked up into the eyes of Deputy Parrish. He squatted down in front of me and just held my hands. He didn't say anything, didn't move and didn't even smile. He just held my hands. As if he was simply letting me know he was there for me.

The third time he held my hand, he was trying to coax me out of my fugue state. I was soaking wet, I had no clue where I was and I couldn't stop screaming. I could barely breath and yet the screams just kept coming like an endless flood. I was beginning to feel dizzy and I was shaking from how cold I felt. Just when I thought I was about to die from the pain, the terror and the lack of oxygen, I felt it.

Just one on his hands, barely grazed my own, but even in my state of confusion I knew. He seemed hesitant at first, as if he was afraid touching me would hurt me in my current condition. However, when he noticed my screams gradually got quieter after his touch, he grabbed my hand and ran his other up and down my arm, trying to warm me up. I felt a blanket being draped over my shoulders before I finally came into full awareness. I was standing in Derek's loft, soaking wet from the storm outside. I remembered why I was screaming and looked guiltily at the ground. How could I tell Derek that I had seen the one love of his life that wasn't evil die at the hands of his own uncle?

I looked up when Derek gently asked me what I had seen. I explained in a faux-calm voice everything. Braeden's death, Peter's involvement and Derek's inability to stop it. They were both remarkably calm about it. I think a little part of them believed they could stop it. Maybe they could. This is one of the first few times I was able to truly see someone's death before it happened in such vivid detailing. Maybe I could finally save someone instead of just finding the dead bodies at the end of the massacre.

I looked over at Parrish, wondering how he had gotten here. He explained that I had been screaming non-stop for well over an hour and Derek had called the one person he thought might be able to help. I started to finally get my bearings as I realized I was still standing in the doorway of the loft, wrapped in one of the blankets off Derek's bed, still holding Parrish's hand. Braeden was wearing one of Derek's shirts and Derek was only in his pants. Lydia could only imagine what she interrupted with her terrifying screams. Parrish offered to take me home when he saw me shiver.

I nodded, since I remember vaguely that I walked here, barefoot.

The fourth time he held my hand was only 20 minutes later, when I was getting out of his car. I don't know if it was handholding or merely a brief grab, but in my mind it was just as intimate as the last two times.

I thanked Deputy Parrish for coming to the loft and for the lift as I went to open the door. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye as he told me to call him Jordan. Maybe it wasn't the handholding that was so intimate but rather the fact that I was the first person in Beacon Hills who he had allowed to call him by his first name. To everyone else he was Parrish or Deputy, but to me he was now Jordan.

Our relationship began over our mutual discovery of dead bodies and was cultivated on danger, death and pain. It's odd how bonds can be created in such dire circumstances.

The fifth time he held my hand was as we stared at the fire Braeden had lit to burn the pieces of Peter's body. I don't know why I was shivering so hard when I was standing so close to the fire. It's odd that I never noticed the connection I had to Peter since I had resurrected him. I didn't realize until now that a little part of him was inside of me. Maybe that was why I was able to see Braeden's death before it happened.

Peter was a despicable man who had done terrible things to so many innocent people including his own family. He needed to go back to being dead, it was where he belonged. But an irrational part of me, the part that held the connection with him, was fighting to be let out and to rescue him. To fight off everyone, put his body back together and save him. My hand twitched as I fought the urge. I wasn't as strong, agile or talented in fighting as everyone else here, but I was easily the smartest and knew I could find a way to succeed.

I felt my hand spasm again in protest as Braeden began to round up the body parts to burn. I hugged it to myself, trying not to look as desperate as I was beginning to feel. Just when I thought I was about to put the plan a small part of my brain was working on into action, Jordan stepped forward and gently grabbed the hand I was hugging to myself. He laced our fingers together and smiled at me understandingly, as if he knew my inner turmoil.

I didn't start to feel normal again until the last piece of Peter's body was burned to ashes. Our connection was broken and not a single part of me wanted him alive. I sighed in relief that those feelings weren't permanent. Jordan squeezed my hand and led me to Stiles jeep, making sure I was safely inside before he got into his car and drove home.

The first time I held Jordan's hand was the day I decided I couldn't be his friend anymore. I felt too deeply for him to pretend I merely had a friendly interest in him. We had been having an argument over whether or not I should go to Meredith for help in trying to control my powers. He was against it from the beginning for obvious reasons. She was the only banshee I knew of and without her, I might as well be worthless.

Jordan was too much of a gentleman to yell at me, but I could tell he was losing his patience. His jaw kept twitching and I could see his adams apple bobbing up and down like crazy as he tried to swallow down his retorts to my own comments. It was out of the blue and I don't know why I chose that exact moment, but midway through his rant about my safety I grabbed one of his hands in both of my and hugged it to his chest.

He stopped mid-sentence and looked at me in confusion. I just smiled up at him and send in my normal flirtatious way that I can think of a million better things he could be doing with his mouth than arguing with me. His face lit up as red spread from the roots of his hair all the way down to his collar. It might have not been the most romantic thing to say, but it was a start.


	2. Hugging

Lydia groaned as she slowly woke up to the sun shining brightly on her face. She knew waking up completely would make her lose the warmth and peaceful feeling so she kept her eyes closed and snuggled closer into the blanket. The warm, breathing blanket...? Lydia jerked her eyes open to work out where she was and who she was with. She had entered into fugue states many times before, but never had she woken up in someone else's bed. She lifted her head of the shoulder of the man she was sleeping on and slowly looked at his face.

Deputy Jordan Parrish was lying on his back, one arm underneath Lydia's body, giving his bicep as her pillow and the other resting on her thigh which was strewn over his abdomen. For a brief moment, Lydia freaked out. How had she gotten into Jordan's house and into his bed? A quick body check confirmed that she was wearing her pajamas still. The shorts and singlet shirt were firmly attached to her body and had hopefully remained that way the whole night. Lydia looked at her watch to see that it was 7:45am. It's with shock that she noticed that she had slept for 8 hours in one night. That's the most she had slept since Allison and Aiden's deaths. Her sleep was plagued with dreams of them dying, her thoughts clogged with their thoughts as they passed on, both about her.

Even though she had no clue how she had gotten to Parrish's house or into his bed, for some odd reason she felt safe. She didn't remember having any nightmares last night, although she did vaguely remember dreaming about going for a hike. Obviously it wasn't a dream, but the reality of going to the Deputy's house. For one selfish moment, Lydia snuggled into Parrish, reveling in the warmth and safety his arms contained. His strong arms unconsciously squeezed around her, offering her more security even in his sleep. After a while, Lydia knew she had to wake him up and find out if he knew what happened.

"Parrish..." Lydia said gently, shaking the man awake.

Parrish mumbled something incoherently, before turning himself and Lydia over until he was on top of her, still asleep. His face was pressed into the crook of her neck, while his arms were wrapped around her waist, making her arch uncomfortably off the bed.

"Deputy Parrish..." Lydia tried again, a bit more firmly this time.

"Hmmm... Ly... Lydia?" Parrish said in confusion as he lifted his head from her neck. Green eyes met hazel as he slowly took stock of the situation.

Lydia knew the moment their current position registered in his mind by the blush that lit up his cheeks and ears. He unceremoniously pulled his hands out from under her and rolled off the bed and onto his feet.

"Lydia! How did you get in here? What are you doing?!" He demanded, seeming more shocked than angry.

"I don't know." Lydia admitted softly. "Last thing I know, I was going to sleep in my own bed at home and I woke up here... I think I might have had a banshee moment. Maybe? Didn't it wake you up when I let myself into your house?"

"I didn't hear a thing. I'm usually a very light sleeper so this is odd." He replied while rummaging through his drawers for a clean shirt. Lydia took his distraction as a chance to trace the sculpted lines of his body with her eyes. He truly was a good looking man. Hot wasn't exactly the word to describe him. He was too friendly and safe-looking to be hot.

'Beautiful.' Lydia thought to herself as he turned around to face her again, now covered by a shirt.

"Is there a dead body here? Am I going to die?" He asked seriously, getting down to business.

"I don't think so. I don't feel anything threatening about this house or about you future. I don't sense any death here. I don't know why I'm here or how I got here." Lydia admitted before standing up from the bed and looking out her window to see her car wasn't here. She must have walked over 10 miles in her pajamas, bare-foot.

The Deputy's soft voice brought her out of her thoughts. "That's alright. We can work this out later. I should probably take you home. Your mother must be worried sick."

Lydia gave a sardonic snort. "She probably hasn't even realised I'm gone yet."

The Deputy eyed her warily, unsure if he should dispute the statement or let it pass. Obviously he decided to let it go as he began rooting through his wardrobe.

"Here's a jacket to wear. You must be freezing." He told her as he passed her a large, woolen coat.

Lydia smiled at him gratefully before muttering quietly to herself, "I don't know how anyone could be cold when snuggling with you."

The Deputy seemed to choke on his own spit, revealing that he had obviously overheard her. He blushed again before walking to the door.

"I'll be downstairs. I'll make some breakfast and then drive you home." He said, trying to close the door quickly and firmly without looking like he was running away.

Lydia smiled to herself.


	3. Watching Movies

"It's just one small movie. It's not going to bite!" Lydia argued.

"No." Jordan responded, folding his arms across his chest. Lydia knew that move. He was trying to make her forget about the movie. He knew her weakness was his arms.

"Not gonna work buddy! I know what you're trying to do." Lydia said, pointing at his arms.

Jordan flushed slightly and let his arms drop to his side. "I'm not watching it Lydia."

"It's not like I'm trying to make you watch the Titanic! This movie is shorter and harmless." Lydia said, trying to persuade him to watch it with her.

"No! It's this movie now. If I say yes, next week it will be p.s I love you. Then the week after it will be Dirty Dancing. Then before I know it, BAM! The Titanic. If I say yes to this movie, it will be an endless cycle of chick flicks." Jordan responded.

Lydia strode up to Jordan and put her arms around his waist and kissed a trail along his neck, just under his jaw. "Please." She said softly, almost begging. She was rubbing circles under his shirt, along his spine, slowly swiping lower and lower. She pressed her body firmly against him as she finally placed her lips against his and began to slowly kiss him.

Jordan hesitated for a moment before finding his resolve and breaking the kiss. "Nice try. This is not happening."

Lydia frowned at him. "But-"

"No "but"s. This is non-negotiable. There is no way I am watching that movie! No man in his right mind ever wants to watch The Notebook."

***3 and a half hours later***

Jordan tries to covertly rub at his eyes without making the tears run faster. There was no way this was happening. If Derek or Stiles every caught wind of this, he would never live it down. Jordan tried to think happy thoughts as the credits began to roll.

_'Think of puppies and the gym and Lydia. Yes! Think of Lydia... Lydia who is beautiful, bright and the love of his life... If Lydia lost her memories, I would tell her our stories every day. If only for the hope that she may have one more lucid moment.'_ Jordan rambled in his mind.

Lydia tried to hide her smirk as she got up to turn the DVD off. She could tell Jordan was crying. His yawns and eye rubs weren't fooling her. She knew him too well. Being the good girlfriend that she is, she decided to give him a chance to put himself together. Everyone needs a moment to themselves after seeing The Notebook for the first time. Lydia pretended to fuss with the DVD container and then began to tidy up the lounge room before finally looking over at her boyfriend of 3 years who was... About to begin sobbing?

_'If Lydia had Alzheimer's, I would make sure she never forgot the story of how we met and how our life went. Lydia's parents both hate me but I will fight for her. She will NOT get together with Stiles. No matter how much her parents try to subtly hint.'_

"Jordan... Are you ok?" Lydia asked with concern. Maybe he had a relative or loved one with Alzheimer's as well. Maybe the movie hit too close to home.

"I'm fine." Jordan said as he rubbed the final tears out of his eyes. He jerked his head up to make eye contact with Lydia. "You will not be getting together with Stiles! Okay? And if you do, fine! I will write to you every day. And I will fight for you if I have to. You're not getting away from me that easily."

Lydia looked at her boyfriend in confusion. "Stiles? Jordan, I think I need to tell you something. I thought you already knew, but maybe you don't."

Lydia sat down across from her boyfriend and grabbed his arms. "When Derek and Stiles say they are friends, what they really mean is they're banging each other. And when Derek and Stiles say they love each other like brothers, what they really mean is they're soul mates." Lydia explained patiently, almost as if she was talking to a child.

"I know that! It might not be Stiles. It could be any guy. I don't know. I just want you to know that if you leave me, I will put up a fight. I will win you back! I'm the type of guy who will sit with you ever day after you lose your mind and remind you of our love!" Jordan said ferociously as if he was already imagining a battle for Lydia's heart taking place.

It took Lydia a second to realise Jordan was referring to the movie. She chuckled slightly, earning a glare from her normally better half. "I promise, I won't leave you for some other guy. I'm not Allie, I'm the Noah here. I was the one who had to win your affections and I was the one who had to convince you to stay when my parents decided to intrude. I don't mean to be glib, but if anything, you're Allie."

Jordan's mouth opened in realisation. He spluttered slightly before breaking eye contact with Lydia.

"Let's just pretend this conversation never happened. I can't believe I compared myself to Noah... I can't believe YOU compared me to Allie. Oh God, I can't believe I now know who they are. No more ignorant bliss." Jordan moaned sadly, as if he had reached a new low in life.

"Need I remind you that you were the one that cried throughout the movie? And was practically sobbing 5 minutes after it ended?" Lydia teased.

Jordan slapped his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. "Yes... Let's just pretend this never happened." He continued as if she never said anything.

When she opened her mouth to respond he quickly cut her off. "I'll do that thing that you like every night for a month if you tell no one." He said, hand still over her mouth.

She licked at his hand to get her to let go.

"Deal!" She said with a victorious grin.


	4. Dates

Looking back on it all, Jordan should have known from the beginning that their first date would have been a disaster. It had taken him over 12 months to finally work up the courage to ask her out. It wasn't from lack of trying either. It seemed like every time he got even remotely close to asking her out, something happened to stop it. The world was conspiring against him and trying to make him look like a fool in front of Lydia.

The first time he tried to ask out, he accidentally spilled his scalding hot coffee all over her. Jordan had to beg Scott to try and relieve some of her pain for the next few days without her knowing because it turned out to be quite a bad burn. A few months later when he tried to ask her out again, a lady nearby had her bag stolen from her hands. Even though Jordan was off-duty and out of uniform, he felt like he had a duty of care to help the lady. A little part of him also thought it might impress Lydia to see him in action right before he asked her out.

Sadly, the old lady thought he was in cahoots with the thief and slapped him when he tried to return her bag. Finally, after about 15 more events like this, he asked her out. He asked her out while laying on his ass after tripping over absolutely nothing. She had entered the police station while he was on front desk duty. He went around the counter to escort her in when he tripped over his own feet. She had rushed over to help him up when he had practically screamed at her.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME LYDIA?"

Having heard the thump of his deputy hitting the ground the Sherriff and two of his co-workers had come out to investigate. All three had to hide their smiles and bite back on their laughs at his exclamation and seeing him on his ass. All three turned around and went back into the bullpen where Jordan heard them crack up.

Thankfully, Lydia just smiled at him and said yes.

Obviously Jordan should have realised that luck just wasn't on his side when it came to Lydia Martin. Jordan could be charming, charismatic and a bit of a stud. He was raised to be a gentleman but he still knew how to flirt. For some reason, whenever he was with Lydia, it all just flew out the window and he reverted back to his twelve-year-old, stuttering self.

Jordan knew Lydia wasn't your stereotypical movie date girl. He decided that he would take her to a nice Italian restaurant and then for a nice drive to the beach and a walk. The weather had been great recently and Jordan wanted to make great use of it.

He knocked on Lydia's door and smiled when she opened the door.

"You look beautiful." Jordan said feeling a bit more at ease. After all, the hardest part was asking her out. He had already done that.

"Thank you. You look great as well." Lydia said with a smile as she followed him out to his car.

"I figured since it's so warm, after dinner we could go for a drive to the beach and then have a bit of a walk around." Jordan asked, hoping she liked the idea.

"Sounds great!" Lydia replied.

They were seated at the restaurant right away and Jordan started to relax. Maybe his bad luck was finally ending. They spent the next 20 minutes talking about random things. Mostly about cases at work and funny things Lydia's lecturers had said. It seemed like everyone believed college freshman needed to be hazed.

"I think some people are ACTUALLY planning to write the essay about the comparison's between fascism and SpongeBob Squarepants. I can't tell who's crazier, the lecturers or the people who think they're being serious." Lydia finished the story.

Jordan laughed at her story before looking up in confusion. "It's been 20 minutes, shouldn't someone have come by to take our order yet?"

Lydia shrugged as she looked around. She caught a waiters attention and beckoned him over. The man practically dropped his full plates onto the table and ran over. Lydia just smiled in amusement at his eagerness.

The waiter pulled out his pen and pad. "What can I get for you beautiful?"

"I'll have the fettuccine boscaiola hottie." Jordan answered quickly with a wink at the waiter who looked shocked. "What about you Lydia?"

Lydia laughed at Jordan's attempt at deflecting the flirting. "I'll have the pork bolognaise thanks."

The waiter tried again to flirt with Lydia, this time he bent down a bit and made eye contact with her. "Any drinks for the gorgeous LADY?" He said with emphasis on lady.

Jordan just sighed. Is it not obvious that they're on a date? Or does the waiter just think Lydia is too far out of Jordan's league.

"Just water thanks." Lydia replied, breaking eye contact with the waiter to smile reassuringly at Jordan.

"Me too please." Jordan added, although the waiter barely even registered it before walking off.

Lydia and Jordan kept up conversation for the next hour whilst waiting for food. The longer they waited the more impatient they became. Jordan sighed again in frustration before trying to beckon their waiter over. He was ignored.

Lydia smirked at him before waving at the waiter who once again ran over. "You just need the feminine touch."

"And a pair of cute dimples?" Jordan teased.

"You think they're cute?" Lydia smiled as the waiter finally got to their table.

"I think every thing about you is cute." The waiter said to her.

"Right… Well do you think you could get us our food? If we're so cute and all?" Jordan asked in annoyance.

"Okay sir, no need to be rude. We just have a lot more people here tonight and our kitchen is understaffed. It will be here soon." He said while glaring at Jordan.

"Would you be able to check and see how much longer?" Lydia asked politely.

"Of course!" He said before heading out the back.

"Well he's an ass." Jordan said with a sigh.

Lydia looked up in shock. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear before."

"I've never had a waiter trying to flirt with my date before." He said with a chuckle.

"The bolognaise is ready now but the boscaiola will take another 30 minutes." The waiter said, placing Lydia's food in front of her.

"Wait, so my food is ready 30 minutes before my dates? So he will have had to wait 2 hours since ordering before actually getting his food?" Lydia said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. We're trying to be as fast as possible. I can offer you a free gift voucher?" He said, not even addressing Jordan.

"No, it's ok! I think we will just leave. This is absolutely ridiculous. I refuse to pay for terrible service. McDonald's has better service than this, we can just go there." Lydia said angrily. "Erm, if it's ok with you?" She asked, looking at Jordan.

"Sounds good to me." He said standing up.

As Lydia went to stand up, she bumped into the waiter who was hovering over her. He dropped the bolognaise all down her expensive-looking dress.

The waiter began apologising profusely and trying to rub the sauce off her with a napkin. His dabbing started to become full on groping before Jordan interrupted.

"Hands off her! We're leaving." Jordan responded as he grabbed Lydia's hand and led her out of the restaurant.

They got into the car and Jordan sighed. "So that didn't go as expected. Do you want me to take you home. I'm really sorry about your dress."

Lydia smiled. "That's alright. I really want to finish this date and go to the beach with you."

Jordan reached into the back and pulled a gym bag forward. Inside he had a change of clothes handy for when he went out after work. They were clean, thankfully.

"They aren't as nice as your dress but they're clean." He offered.

"Thanks, when we stop off for food, I'll quickly get changed." She said.

Jordan got their food and waited for Lydia before heading to the beach. Lydia looked adorable in his clothes. She had forgone the pants and cinched his plaid shirt in at the waist with the belt off her skirt. They drove off and enjoyed their food. It was about 20 minutes of them bickering playfully over each other's taste in music and how bad Jordan was at singing. He pulled up to the beach just as Lydia was explaining why Ke$ha can hardly be called a musical artist.

"Talking over music is not singing. And whilst rappers might disagree, talking about whiskey, vodka and sex over music isn't even poetry. It's just terrible." Lydia ranted.

"Hey, you won't hear any arguments from me about it." Jordan responded as they got out of the car.

They walked along the beach, looking out at the moonlight shining on the surf. They had been out there for ten minutes before Jordan worked up the courage to hold her hand. She smiled at him as he did. Just when he thought nothing could get any worse it started to rain. It started off as a bit of a sprinkle before it full on began pouring.

Within seconds, they were soaked to the bone.

"I'm so sorry Lydia. I've been trying to ask you out for over a year. I was hoping tonight would be perfect." Jordan yelled over the rain as they ran to the car.

Lydia stopped running and Jordan turned around to face her. "You've been trying to ask me out for that long?"

"Well… Yes. Every time I did, something seemed to go wrong. I got slapped by an old lady, I accidently burned you with coffee, I accidently lit my shirt on fire… It was all terrible."

Lydia smiled at him, ignoring the rain which was pouring even harder. She leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. It was a quick, sweet kiss at first but it slowly escalated as they got more and more into it. Jordan wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist, pulling her flush against him. Lydia ran her hand over the back of his neck, running her hand through his hair.

They pulled apart after a few minutes and Lydia broke the silence. "It was actually a perfect date. A complete disaster, but at least we now have an interesting story to tell."

"Right, because werewolves, kitsune, banshees and phoenixes aren't interesting enough?" Jordan asked with a laugh.

"Something NORMAL and interesting that we can tell NORMAL people." Lydia stressed before kissing him again.

Maybe she was right. This wasn't a boring, typical first date. It was a complete disaster and Jordan wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


	5. Kisses

**A/N I'm on break from school and everyone I know has been turning 18 so there have been so many parties and that's why these are so late. Uploading the 3 I have completed now and I will be posting 2 a day after this until I catch up. **

Lydia was never the type of person who enjoyed public displays of affection. All of her previous boyfriends preferred clandestine meetings in the coaches office or late at night in Lydia's room when her parents are away. Jackson was probably the closest Lydia was to having an actual boyfriend. And yet the two of them were too cold to ever show weakness like that in front of others. Lydia knew that once upon a time, they loved each other. Her love saved his life after all. Now that a few years have passed and Lydia has matured, she realises that sometimes love isn't enough. Sometimes you need passion, dedication and commitment. Three things they lacked. It meant that most the time, whilst in public, they acted less like a couple than most people their age. Instead, they had their own body language that the other could read perfectly. Jackson would place his hand on the small of her back when a normal boyfriend would peck his partner on the lips. Lydia would rub her hand subtly over his forearms when a normal girlfriend would hold her partners hand. They loved each other in the only way they knew how and at the time, it was enough.

Aiden was Lydia's dirty little secret. She needed someone to keep the bed warm at night and his face more than qualified him for the job. She wanted a bad boy who couldn't possibly break her heart because she never intended on giving it to him. Their relationship was full of flirtatious smiles, lusty eye contact and hot kisses in the coaches office when no one was around. Somewhere between the sex in empty classrooms and the distractions from evil, Lydia began to actually like him. And when the Alpha pack was mostly dead and Aiden was trying to prove his worth to Lydia and Scott, she began to love him. So she would let him put his arm around the back of her chair when he sat down in the cafeteria and she would let him carry her book bag to class. That was the extent of their interactions in public.

With Jordan, it was different. Everything was different with Jordan. He was 25 years old when they first started dating and infinitely more experienced in having a healthy relationship than her 19 year old self. Jordan was the type of guy who liked to hold hands with his girlfriend. He liked to kiss her cheek randomly, just because he was happy. He liked to wrap his arm around her and hold her close while they walked along. Jordan did not do it to mark his territory or to boast about what he had. He did it because he genuinely loved Lydia. He wanted to touch her and hold her, no mater who was around, because it made it real.

Jordan would kiss her on the lips lightly when hanging out with the pack. He wouldn't do it too often and he was never obnoxious about it. Most the time it was just a quick peck when the others were distracted, just to show he loved her or that he thought whatever she was doing was endearing. He would wrap his arm around her shoulders and cuddle her close in the middle of a walk when she said something funny. He would grab her hand and pull her behind him when he thought they were in danger, and would never let go of her hand until he was sure she was safe.

The biggest thing that he did, that Lydia could not get enough of, was when he lost all inhibitions and would thoroughly kiss her as if no one was around. Jordan was a very emotional being, and sometimes he just couldn't control himself. Most the time it would come after danger, when he feared she would be hurt or killed. When he finally caught up to her and saw she was safe, he would grab her securely in his arms and kiss her like it was their last. Other times, it would be in the middle of a conversation. Lydia was beginning to know when to expect his seemingly random kissed by the look on his face. She would be talking about something and his jaw would twitch slightly while he stared at her lips intently until he couldn't resist. Even if they were with the pack, with her family or at that station, he would interrupt her and just kiss her senseless. It would never last longer than a minute, he never wanted to make those around him uncomfortable about their relationship.

Truly, the thing that Lydia loved most about Jordan and public displays of affection, is that for the first time ever she feels secure in her relationship. Jordan makes her feel loved, beautiful and sexy every day. And he proves time and time again that he is not ashamed of her. He loves her and he's never shy about showing it. For someone like Lydia, who is cautious and wary, it's a big deal and it means the world to her.


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes

Lydia Martin knew there was one thing that could get Jordan Parrish riled up and turned on for the rest of the day. She knew she only had to do say one thing to have him thinking about the next time he could see her and fuck her all day long. She knew that just one sentence would give her mind blowing sex the second Jordann gets off work. All she has to say?

"I'm wearing your boxers right now." Lydia said down the phone, as if it wasn't a big deal.

She could hear Jordan sit up straight in his car and breath deeply through his teeth. She smiled to herself when she knew she had planted the seed and would be having amazing sex tonight. He wanted her to keep talking, about what she was wearing and what she was doing, but Lydia wasn't going to fall into his trap. His plan was to get her hot enough that she would meet him on his break. The build up, whilst still great, just wouldn't be as good that way. So Lydia pretended she had to get to work and made her apologies than hung up. Of course, before she hung up she made it abundantly clear that she was going to be wearing his boxers to work until her dress.

Lydia went through the day normally. There were a few texts from Jordan,fishing for more information about her state of dress, but she ignored them for the most part. When she got home that night, she had arrived before Jordan. Generally, since he started work earlier he would finish earlier. Sometimes cases would come up last minute and get in the way of his knockoff. Lydia hoped that he wasn't going to be too caught up because she really, **really** needed him.

She heard the front door open, just as she began getting out of her dress, planning to don one of Jordan's shirts to be more comfortable. Their bedroom door flung open, just as she was pulling her dress over her head. The shirt had barely touched the ground before Jordan picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissing her hard and thoroughly.

"You think you're so fucking coy." Jordan said as he slammed her onto the bed, placing his body on top of hers quickly and grinding onto her. "You think I don't know what you were trying to do to me all day? What you wanted to happen?"

Every word he said was followed by a roll of his hips against her own. Lydia loved when he got like this. Jordan was a love maker. He liked to be slow and thorough and make her come many times before they even started having sex. Sometimes, it was great to just be fucked. For both of them to go at it hard and fast, sweat dripping off them until the came at such a high peak, Lydia would see black dots. The friction was great but Lydia needed way more so she responded with a wink, just to rile him up even more. "It worked, didn't it?"


	7. Cosplay

**A/N for links to the version of the characters they are dress up as, you can go to my Tumblr TheHeartShips.**

When people were to describe Lydia, they would use words such as beautiful, mature, striking and maybe even intelligent (mostly those in the loop). What most people didn't know was that Lydia was a bit of a geek. Stiles was probably the only one that knew just how into comic books and sci fi she really was. She just couldn't get enough. And her love for all things comic and sci-fi had increased when her schedule at college had become more stressful.

Lydia was currently in her second year of college, studying at Berkeley. It's not the Ivy League school Lydia had envisioned herself going to, it's not even MIT which for years Lydia was aiming for, but it was ranked 3rd for Mathematics degrees in the country and was close to home. It was a sacrifice Lydia made without being asked for the pack. She couldn't help them if she was all the way on the other side of the country. Her acceptance letters to MIT, Princeton and Harvard still sat at the bottom of her underwear drawer at home. But instead of picking them, she went with Berkeley which was only an hour away from home. Far enough that she could move out of her parents house, but close enough that she could come back whenever needed.

The flip side of the coin is, whenever she needs the pack, they're only an hour away. And today, she needed the pack. Or more specifically, she needed Stiles.

"What do you mean you can't come to Comic-Con? I bought the badges and everything! I have my costume all planned out! It's in 2 weeks!" Lydia ranted at Stiles over the phone.

"I'm so sorry Lydia!" Stiles said apologetically. "I've got this huge test when I get back from break that I need to study for or I'm going to flunk it. Isn't there anyone else you could drag along?"

"No one who would enjoy it as much or get into it as much as we do." Lydia said with a pout. "Kira would dress up I'm sure, but wouldn't know any of the panels; Liam is underage; Derek wouldn't ever go to anything like this and would never speak to me again if I even asked; Malia wouldn't understand the point of any of it; and Scott hasn't even seen star wars!"

Truth be told, Lydia found it hard making genuine friends outside the pack. For some reason, she kept finding herself dropping into the old-Lydia routine. She had followers at Berkeley, who adored her, and guys who wanted to fuck her, but she just couldn't show any of them the real her. Most of them had a hard time understanding how she had even gotten into the school.

"What about Parrish?" Stiles asked, suggesting the final member of the pack, the one Lydia was least familiar with.

They had found a few dead bodies together back in the day, but Lydia was starting college when he was finding out about his powers. So they really hadn't interacted all that much. Lydia would trust him with her life but she wasn't so sure she could trust him to go to SDCC and have a great time with her.

"Is he even into stuff like this?" Lydia asked, pouting again.

"I think his geek levels could rival ours." Stiles said, smiling obviously over the phone.

Lydia sighed. "I'll speak to him. I still hate you. Just so you know."

"No you don't." Stiles teased before being hung up on by Lydia.

And that was how Lydia found herself sitting in the passengers seat of Jordan's car as he drove them to Comic-Con. Neither of them were in their costumes yet. Lydia had only given the clue that she was going as someone from marvel. She knew Jordan had assumed she was going as Black Widow. He himself was also going as one of the Marvel heroes. Even though nothing was said aloud about it, both knew it was going to be a competition to see who had the better costume. The only clue that could really give Lydia away was the fact that she got a manicure to make her nails look like small claws. She was sure to keep those hidden from Jordan. They arrived at their hotel a day before Comic-Con and decided to go out for dinner that night.

"Is your costume completely ready?" Jordan asked her.

"Yes and no. Everything that I could prepare in advanced is ready but most of it will have to be done right before we leave." Lydia explained without giving anything away.

Jordan looked at her thoughtfully, trying to peg what she could be. "Do if you aren't Black Widow... Maybe Jean Grey?"

Lydia laughed. "Nooooo. If I were to be anything related to her, I'd at least pick the Phoenix. Give me a hint about what you're going as."

Jordan thought for a second before telling her "I'm terrible at sewing so I picked a costume that only requires pants so it's easier.

"Hercules?" Lydia asked right away.

Jordan looked at her in annoyance. "Really? You think that if I was going to pick one marvel character to be, it would be Hercules?"

Lydia laughed. "No, I just wanted to see that face you pulled."

And that's how they spent the rest of dinner. Giving each other clues and guessing what the other would be. It was actually quite fun. And based off his knowledge of the Marvel universe alone, Jordan might just be as much of a geek as Lydia and Stiles.

The next day, Lydia woke up bright and early to get ready. Her costume for the most part was ripped blue material that would cover her enough to not look indecent. She loved this character so much and could relate to some of her struggles. However, her normal attire was probably not appropriate and comfortable for walking around all day. Especially with people taking pictures. She quickly curled her hair in large curls, trying to give it as much volume and body as possible. Lydia then stood in front of her mirror, naked, and started using black body paint to decorate her body. It took about an hour for her to finish painting, a lot longer than she had expected and she still needed to wait 20 minutes for it to dry. She stood still, only texting Stiles about how awesome her costume was going to be, while she waited for it to dry. By that time, Jordan had knocked on her door.

"One second! I just need to get dressed." Lydia called out.

"Dressed? We have to go now." Jordan said in confusion.

Lydia just smiled to herself as she started putting the blue fabric on her body, using a bit of body tape to make sure some of the riskier parts would stay in place. She couldn't walk around Comic-Con barefoot, so she put on a pair of tan ballet flats. She placed the belt around her hips before giving herself a once over in the mirror before finally opening the door.

Lydia heard Jordan suck in a breath as he looked her up and down. "You're Tigra!" He said with a smile, whilst trying to subtly check her out. Lydia had painted tiger stripes all over her body. She had the blue fabric, ripped up, looking like a dress that had seen better days. The belt was similar to Tigra's tooth belt, only it also had the long, tall tail attached. Her costume was topped off by the claws her nails had been shaped to resemble.

"I am, Mister Iron Fist." Lydia responded while blatantly checking him out. His cheeks flushed red as she boldly looked him up an down, her eyes straying to his arms more than once. He had tight green pants, with yellow boots over the top. He had the black and yellow mask covering the top of his face and had the Iron Fist tattoos painted on his body in the same way Lydia had done her tiger stripes.

Lydia grabbed Jordan's arm and dragged him out of her room. "Come on! This is going to be so great!"


	8. Shopping

Lydia sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She was so sick of the pack. She loved them to death but she needed a bit of room to breathe. It had been a year since Allison died. A year and one week to be precise. The whole pack had been walking on eggshells around her for the past week, including Malia. Lydia just knew Stiles had spoken to the poor girl and warned her to give Lydia some space. It had been a year but Lydia still felt the loss of her best friend as if it only happened yesterday. The past year had been so busy that Lydia barely had a chance to grieve. Now that the deadpool had been sorted out, Lydia was finally able to mourn her best friend and it hurt a lot more than she ever imagined it would. Lydia went to Allison's grave for the first time since her funeral on the one year anniversary and broke down. She told Allison everything that had happened over the past year, everyone they had met and everyone they had fought. She laughed, she sobbed, she smiled and she cried. She had been to the grave every day since.

The pack were all trying to be incredibly careful with her without actually leaving her alone. They obviously didn't think her new daily ritual was healthy. So they were inundating her with plans to keep her away. She couldn't get a second of peace. Even Scott was taking shifts to keep her company. History was the only class they all had together and it was the worst. It was movie day and while the teacher was entranced by the eruption of Vesuvius, the gang was trying to convince Lydia that going shopping after school would be a great way to spend the afternoon. Lydia had just planned to stop off at the florist, pick up her order and drive straight over to Allison's grave. The rest of the pack had a different idea in mind.

"Macy's is having a store-wide sale." Kira was telling everyone, trying to convince Lydia to come along.

"That sounds great. I actually need a new suit for my dad's election. Maybe you could help me pick it out Lydia? You know how bad I am with stuff like that." Stiles said, looking over at the strawberry blonde girl.

"Yes, if you don't come he might pick a plaid suit." Scott said jokingly with a shudder.

"What's wrong with plaid?!" Stiles demanded.

"I happen to think you look great in plaid." Malia responded, leaning over to kiss her boyfriend.

Lydia tuned them out as Scott and Stiles began to bicker. She sighed when the bell went and she had A.P Physics alone. She didn't have to worry about their hovering until lunch time when the subject of shopping was broached again.

"I really want to try that new sushi bar near the mall today." Scott said to the group as he pulled up a chair at lunch. Lydia stifled a sigh.

"You don't even like sushi." Lydia said pointedly.

"I don't know. Once I got over the initial shock and was told what wasabi is, it wasn't too bad." Scott said with a shrug as he smiled fondly at Kira.

"I don't like sushi. Why would you put cold meat on cold rice? I like my meat warm, almost as if it's only just been hunte-" Malia was interrupted by Stiles.

"OKAY, what did we say about table talk Malia?" He asked as he dumped his burger onto his plate and pushed it away, no longer hungry.

"Don't mention anything about the hunting, mating or pack rituals of coyotes." She recited dully with a sigh. "Basically, all the good conversation topics."

"So, are we going to go tonight?" Scott asked the pack. Everyone nodded except Lydia who was studying her plate as she ate. "Lydia?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't kn-" The bell cut Lydia off, thankfully saving her from having to respond again. They all headed to their respective classes.

Lydia was alone again for an hour of peace and quiet until she had Maths with the pack again. By the end of the period of peace, Lydia was definitely considering skipping out on the last class of the day and heading to Allison early. Almost as if he could read her mind, Scott met her at the door of her class and smiled as he offered to walk her to their next class. She had barely sat down before Malia brought up going shopping again. What was it with these people? Why were they so obsessed with getting her to go to the mall instead of Allison's grave?

"I was thinking..." Malia said slowly and unsure, as if she was reading from a script. "We should all go to the movie after school today. I feel like I haven't gotten to know any of you very well since I joined the pack due to the deadpool. We can go get sushi, shop at Macy's then go to a movie."

She finished with a smile at Stiles before continuing on, obviously ad-libbing from the script. "Stiles thinks bonding with the pack will make me more willing to save you guys when you're about to die. Or to not leave you and run if I feel like I'm going to die. I have strong self-preservation skills."

Stiles looked down at his hands, unsure if he should laugh or cry.

"Can you all stop?! Honestly! Do you not think I know what you're trying to do? Just stop! I need some time alone. I'm not like you guys. I'm not one of those people who naturally wants to spend all her time with other people. I like being alone. I need to be alone sometimes. I find being at Allison's grave peaceful. And after the year I've had; the year we've all had, we could all use some peace." Lydia hissed so the rest of the class wouldn't hear.

Her four friends all looked away from her, suddenly quiet. Lydia closed her eyes and sighed before going back to her work. Scott was the first one to break the silence. He placed a hand on Lydia's arm and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Lydia. I know... I know this has all been hard on you. You're right, of course. If you find it peaceful, who are we to stop you?" He smiled at her understandingly and they all went back to their work.

As the bell rang at the end of the day and they were all bidding farewell to each other, Stiles received a text. "My dad needs all of us to give official statements about Meredith and the deadpool. He wants to know if we're all available to go down to the station now. He said it shouldn't take longer than an hour."

Everyone looked at Lydia. "Yeah, I can spare an hour." She said with a smile.

They all took turns giving Sheriff Stilinski and one of his new deputy's their statements; Omitting certain details about supernaturals. While Lydia stood outside the Sherrif's office waiting for her turn, Deputy Parrish approached her.

"How are you Lydia?" He asked with a polite smile.

The deputy truly was a good looking man. With his bright eyes, dimples and remarkable physique. Lydia constantly found herself wondering how he was still single.

"I'm good, how are you?" Lydia replied.

"I was actually wondering if you could help me with something." The deputy responded, looking slightly flustered. "The Sheriff has to be re-elected into his position again and he has to give a speech at a banquet/dinner occasion. All the police at this station have to be there and it's a formal occasion so I need a suit. And I'm not very good at these things but I notice you are good at them so maybe you could help me pick out a suit? I promise it won't take too long. I'm sorry for leaving it to the last minute, I've been trying to get a hold of you to ask you for the past week but you're a busy girl." He rambled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Of course I'll help you. We can go once I give my statement?" Lydia offered with a smile.

Parrish's face broke out into a large, grateful smile. "That would be great."

"So you will go to the mall for him but not us?!" Stiles demanded jokingly, drawing attention to the pair.

"He's not as annoying as you." Lydia replied with a smirk.

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed indignantly.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**A/N I wrote this because I'm annoyed with the season finale and TW season 4 in general. Lydia barely got any screen time and once again, the pack left Lydia behind. **

One of the things Jordan constantly found himself surprised by was Lydia's lack of friends. How could someone so intelligent, humourous and beautiful have so few friends. He knew she had the pack and that they had a bond no one else could imagine. However, the pack seemed more like a family. She loved them, that much was obvious, but she never had much in common with them and rarely hung out with them when they weren't facing imminent danger. Most the time, Jordan found it impossible to believe Lydia wasn't followed around by flocks of people.

"For a really long time I did have a lot of people who idolised me. It was all shallow though. They didn't know me. I was playing the ditzy, mean girl and they were idolising what they saw as perfection." She explained to him one day. "I spent two days running around the reserve naked and all idolisation ceased and I was then known as the crazy girl."

Jordan still had a hard time wrapping his head around Lydia's lack of friends. Especially when he introduced her to his friends and they all fell in love with her. His friends, at first weary of her age, quickly warmed up to the bright-eyed red head. She was feisty, quick on her feet and so entertaining to be around. His best friend in particular took a liking to her.

"When she gets tired of you, can you make sure she gets my number?" Michael asked him jokingly one night after they had all spent the day playing paintball together. Lydia had beat them all at the various war games, coming up with great strategies and being agile enough to avoid getting hit most of the time. "She's way too badass for you."

"I'm sure your fiancee would be happy to hear you say that." Jordan shot back with a smirk.

"I don't mind actually. If only polygamy was legal. She could totally be the 3rd person to our relationship." Anna, Michael's partner, responded with a wink as she came in from the kitchen carrying the boxes of Chinese food they had ordered.

Lydia followed behind with a laugh, carrying in the drinks. "I'd be honoured." She responded while smirking at her own boyfriend.

"Geez, I see how it is. Leave out the good guy. Just because I follow the law." Jordan replied with a huff before breaking out into a grin.

Lydia sat down next to her and rubbed her hand along his thigh soothingly. "It's ok. If we ever get bored, we will invite you."

The whole group laughed as they continued eating their food. Jordan could barely pay attention to the conversation as he kept an eye on his girlfriend. He loved that she got along with his friends so well. She was so warm and welcoming. And if their teasing was anything to go by, they were beginning to like Lydia more than they liked Jordan. He knew his friends were just joking around though. He loved that they had welcomed her enough to include her in their jokes and felt comfortable enough around Lydia to tease her as well when the occasion called for it.

"Camping sounds great." Jordan heard Anna say with a smile. "Just as long as Lydia isn't in charge of cooking the fish we catch. If she can burn water, Lord knows what she can do to a delicious fish."

"It was one time!" His girlfriend defended herself. "It wouldn't have burned if Jordan hadn't distracted me." She finished with a wink at her boyfriend.

Jordan felt his face heat up slightly as Anna and Lydia laughed and Michael wolf whistled before punching him lightly on the arm. "You dog!" He exclaimed.

Jordan once again began tuning out the conversation and found his eyes wandering to Lydia. She had leaned over him slightly to look at Anna as she explained something about her days in the girl scouts. It was moments like these when Jordan found himself feeling especially grateful for Lydia. Never would he be one of those boys who would complain about his friends hating his girlfriend or his parents disapproving of who he was dating. He was a man in a mature relationship with a girl who everyone loved. This is probably the first adult relationship Jordan has ever had. It was more than just stolen kisses and declarations of love before knowing what the emotion truly was. This was a woman he could see himself spending his life with.


End file.
